darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mahjarrat Memories
Mahjarrat Memories is a miniquest wherein players help the Mahjarrat Kharshai recover the memories of some of his kin - both dead and alive - so he can learn what they've been up to. There are 15 memories in total, and they reveal information on the Zarosian empire, demons and the Mahjarrat themselves. Each Mahjarrat mentioned in Zemouregal's notes has their own memory, with the exception of Zamorak, because he has become a god, and Khazard and Moia, because they did not exist in the Second Age. In addition to 15 lore books, they reward a hefty amount of (bonus) Divination experience, two titles, a pet and a cosmetic override. This miniquest was released one week before Fate of the Gods. Walkthrough (not boostable) Koschei's Troubles may be completed with a single gem, the level 90 memories are not required. Additionally, Missing Presumed Death is only a requirement for one of the memories, so it's possible to start the miniquest and get 14 of them without it. |items = * 7500 Vibrant Memory tier or higher (enriched memories count for double) * Invitation box (For Sliske's memory) * Insulated boots (For Zemouregal's memory) * Macaw pouch or Ravenous locust pouch (For Zemouregal's memory) }} Kharshai's idea Speak to Kharshai in his dungeon beneath Skulgrimen's Battle Gear in Rellekka (If you cannot access the dungeon, you still need to complete Koschei's Troubles), and he will tell you that he has created a device that can capture the memories of Mahjarrat that have stayed in a place for a long time, which he wishes to use to learn about their current plans and activities. He gives you an engrammeter to store the memories, similar to Kharshai storing his original memories. However, the engrammeter must be charged with divination memories, from any tier above, or equal to, vibrant memories. 500 memories are required to recharge the engrammeter and enriched memories count as two memories. After charging the engrammeter at one of the Divination spots around the world, you must find each Mahjarrat memory. After storing one memory, you must return to Kharshai to translate the Mahjarrat memory before you can recharge the engrammeter again. Note that 25,000 divination experience will also be awarded for every memory he translates. Memories of the Mahjarrat 7,500 memories are required to complete the miniquest. Each set of 500 memories will take approximately 20~25 minutes to collect depending how many enriched memories you collect, leaving the overall time to complete the miniquest in excess of five hours. Finishing up Once you bring Kharshai your final memory, he will be disappointed that all of the memories were ancient, and thus of no use in learning of the plans of the other Mahjarrat, but will remark that he became slightly more powerful by absorbing the memories, although not enough for it to be of any practical use. Despite this, he thinks the creation of the memories may be linked to why the Mahjarrat's power dissipates before each Ritual of Rejuvenation, and thus considers it an avenue worth investigating. He also wonders what would happen if you used the charged Engrammeter on the Mahjarrat homeworld of Freneskae, although thinks it very unlikely that you would ever go there. Nevertheless, he thanks you for your help, and you will receive your rewards. Congratulations, miniquest complete! Rewards * An Engrammeter that Kharshai states could be useful in Freneskae when charged. * 15 lore books * A total of 375,000 Divination experience * 150,000 bonus experience in Divination * 2 Titles ** Name ** Name * A Tiny Lucien pet * Dr Nabanik's old trilby cosmetic override Post-release FAQ * Mahjarrat Memories FAQ Transcript Trivia * A Mahjarrat's memory is coloured after the god that is followed by that Mahjarrat, therefore Zamorakian Mahjarrat have red memories, Zarosian Mahjarrat have purple memories, and Kharshai, being ultimately neutral, has a grey memory. * The "engrammeter" is a reference to the concept of an in neuropsychology. * Despite being classified as a mini-quest, Mahjarrat Memories can take longer to complete than any actual quest. * The two title rewards are explained in Jhallan's memory, Legatus means "Commander of a whole Legion," and Pontifex means "Leader in the church." In Zarosian terms, a 'Pontifex' is a leader in the church of Zaros, and a 'Legatus' is a general in the Zarosian army. They may also refer to ancient Rome, where a was a general of the Roman army, and the was the High Priest of the Collegium Pontificum, the most important position in the ancient Roman religion. * Despite Kharshai's curiosity in what would happen if you used the Engrammeter on Freneskae, if you take the Distorted engrammeter to him after Fate of the Gods, nothing happens. There is no chat option about it and 'nothing interesting happens' if you use it with him. Furthermore, if you tell him that you need the engrammeter, he will give you another distorted engrammeter, even if you already have one in your inventory. * Assuming that 2 vibrant energies are collected per memory at level 60, players would make }} coins from selling the energies in the Grand Exchange, although this does not take into account receiving enriched memories. * When you receive the rewards, it says "But wait, there's more." This is a reference to phrases often found in television infomercials. * Some may find it faster, upon reaching level 70, to continue converting vibrant memories, due to the higher likelihood of receiving enriched memories at level 70, compared to the lower likelihood at the higher level divination spot. Category:Wikia Game Guides quests